Into the Woods
by J-J-Sawyer-Phillips
Summary: Written for CS Kink Month. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Emma goes a little stir crazy with all the new restrictions that come with being a princess.


It had just been a shitty day for Emma Swan. Nothing that normally went smoothly managed to go right; and everything that consistently went wrong just skipped onto the "hell in a hand-basket" stage. Adjusting to life post-sleeping curse was always strange and nerve-wracking according to Snow, but Emma has had to deal with an entire change in setting too. While she was under, the people of Storybrooke had made the choice to leave the Land Without Magic behind and return to their original homes in the Enchanted Forest. Sure, it was where she had been born and technically where they all belonged anyway, but she had been denied any real choice in the matter. Like being a princess and being the savior and having magic, it was something she would have rather been able to make a decision about for herself, not thrown in her face after the fact.

Plus, a new land means relearning every single assumption about life. Some of the technology was very easy to transfer from one realm to another—gods alone knew what she'd do without a hot shower and indoor plumbing! But electricity and cell phone technology, not to mention cars or motorcycles, were still beyond the relatively primitive means of their kingdom. Which is really problem number one on Emma's shit list today: as part of their informal custody agreement, Henry is currently touring Regina's realm as part of his duties as her heir; but no mechanical or magical way of speaking long distance (thanks to the disturbance left behind by the Curse) means that only infrequent letters tell her Emma how her son is doing. She may have had him with her for the last three months, and she understands the Queen wanting her son with her… But a lovely bit of post-curse paranoid over-protectiveness has set in.

The worst though is the growing list of things that she needs to learn/already know. Comportment. Household management (which is _much_ more complicated than keeping a checkbook balanced). Politics. Diplomacy. Royal decorum and duties. Horseback riding. Archery. Coinage and economics. History. Negotiations. Etiquette. Dancing. Walking around in ridiculously high-heels with more layers on than you'd need in a Maine snowstorm… Thankfully, some of it comes easier than others. She doubts she'll ever have the patience to be an archer like her Mom is, but she's gotten pretty handy with a bow. And after a few mishaps, going out riding is now one of her favorite things to do to get away. Which is what she's doing now.

After complaining of a headache to Blue—Emma and Hecate have been using a lot of magic every single day to "clean up" the mess the Curse left behind, so it's not strictly impossible—she manages to sneak down to the stables, saddle her own horse, and flee the immediate palace grounds. She escapes to the one place where she doubts anyone will find her—the Grove. After the sleeping spell placed on Emma was broken, Hecate had brought her here to help heal. Much like the crossroads that still appears occasionally in her dreams, this place is sacred to the goddess—a place of worship and restoration for weary devotees of the Three-Ways. But the peace of the place is more irritating to her than even her lessons were. Thankfully, she brought her short sword and dagger along, so she can at least go through some exercises to work off some of her frustration.

Feet planted shoulder-width apart, knees bent, right foot ahead of her left and Emma is ready to begin. In slow, controlled movements, she runs through the various guard and attack positions, seamlessly going from offense to defense and back again. She also works in the dagger in her right hand to complicate her patterns. Bit by bit, she increases her speed; but even this exercise requires too much patience and doesn't really clear out her frustration. "I'd suggest you try meditating, but I'm afraid you'd take my bloody head if you did. And I think we're both attached to my face as is, aye lass?"

Emma whips around and sees Killian leaning against a tree, arms and legs crossed and a cheeky grin on his face. "If anything I need less calm right now. If I have to sit down and sit still for the rest of the day…"

"Ah, spoiling for a proper brawl then? Why didn't you say so, love?"

"Because sometimes I just feel like being pissed-off, irritable, and angry; and times like that I just want to destroy something. Putting you or anyone else in the cross-fire of one of my bad moods doesn't seem right or fai-aair!" From the ground beneath her, a chain of water whips around her ankle, tugs, and lands her flat on her back. Killian's amused smirk get even wider.

"Should know by now, darling, that a pirate never fights fair. And you may be ridiculously powerful, but I'm not going to break on you." Emma lets out an exasperated breath before flinging a whirlwind at him. This being a sacred place for Hecate, however, there's plenty of water for him to work with; he blocks her attack with an honest-to-goddess waterfall!

Emma's holding on tightly to her anger, desperate not to let it go. Looking to wound, she grins wickedly. "Does it ever bother you that your magic is so much 'prettier' than mine is? I can kill you with a thought; it takes you forever AND it looks girly. Like your eyeliner."

His shield wavers a bit, so clearly she's gotten a good barb in. Emma disappears in a shower of sparkles. He drops the waterfall, drawing his sword and turning in a circle to watch for her. "I never said you could cheat, lass."

Without warning, his head is yanked back by his hair and a blade is pressed against his throat. "I just stopped playing fair."

She has him pinned to the ground in a heartbeat, her dagger still touching the skin between his chin and Adam's apple. "Surrender?"

"Never!" Heedless of the very sharp steel, Killian flips her off and pins her on her back, grinding his hips down on hers. "Always. Only to you, lass."

He kisses her hard and fast, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Faster than she thought possible, he's stripping off her leather pant and thrusting his fingers into her wet heat. "Gods! Always so eager and ready for me, princess."

"Don't call me that! Not today, Killian Jones! I'm sick of being treated like gods-damn royalty! Just let me be yours. Just let me be Emma." She can't help the pleading in her voice at the last; she's done with titles and duties and responsibility right now.

"You're always mine, Emma love! Don't you ever fucking forget it!" He wraps her now-bare legs around his waist before undoing the laces of his own trousers. And then he's inside her, stretching and filling every inch of her body. He pulls her up, so they are both gazing directly into magic-molten eyes. "Bloody hellfires, woman! Give me everything you've got! When I make you come, lass, I swear there had better be a natural fucking disaster as a result!"

Then he pins her back down and throws her legs over his shoulders. Each thrust hits her deep, tearing a ragged moan out of her chest. But she rocks her hips up in time with him, taking him in as hard and as far as possible each and every time. They've gotten a little carried away before, but never this primal, animalistic need to lose themselves in each other. They meet with the force of land and sea, pounding into each other with unrivaled fierceness. Neither even notices the rainstorm, born of their magic, that's brewing in the skies above.

With her legs and a twist of her torso, Emma flips Killian over and starts riding him. She is all wet heat and woman, and he can't help but marvel at his Swan in all her glory. His hips rise up to meet hers, impaling her, invading her body and her senses. She rips at the rest of their clothes with her magic, shredding leather and linen with targeted burst of air. He leans up, catching a breast in one hand and sucking the nipple of the other into his mouth. A bolt of lust and need shoots down her body from one bud of nerves to another. But something inside her is screaming for something more. She digs her fingers into Killian's hair and yanks him away from her breast. His teeth scrape and tug at her sensitive skin, pulling a whimper out of her. "I need you buried inside me, Jones. I want to feel like I'm being split in two."

He shuts her up with a violent, plundering kiss before he lifts her off his lap and swiftly positions her bowed over on her knees. She's up on her elbows to keep her face and hair out of the mud, but she is gloriously vulnerable like this. He takes the time to tease, to threaten, playing with her slick folds and slapping her ass; each touch draws a whimper of pleasurable protest from Emma, who can't stop herself from backing into each rough or gentle touch. Her begging is quiet at first, his name breathed over and over with pleas for mercy. "Say it again, lass. Tell me what you want."

His quiet command is punctuated by him pinching her clit. She bucks hard against his hand and screams. "Killian! Please God, Killian, I need your cock inside me right fucking now!" Hearing that demand and request blended in that perfect voice of need and submission makes him even harder than when they started. He plunges deep inside her, dragging screams from them both. Desire, need…these are words their primitive frenzy cannot even fathom at this point. Their frantic chase for chaos ends in a shattering explosion of light and sound and warmth that banishes all darkness with its glory.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

They woke up entangled together on a blanket of one of his cloaks, clothes discarded to either side, but still in one piece. Together, they ride back to the palace on Emma's horse, Killian riding behind with his arms tightly around her waist. When they clatter into the courtyard, Snow and David rush out the front door.

"Oh, thank goddess! We were so worried when we couldn't find either of you! That storm came up so fast… I've never seen anything like it!"

"We saw it coming, Mom. And got to shelter in time." She looks over her shoulder at Killian, who has a patently innocent expression on his face. A look that David, for one, isn't buying.

"Well that's a relief! I wonder what caused that?"

Emma barely manages to stifle a giggle when Killian pinches her ass and winks at her. "No bloody idea, milady."


End file.
